


Just Lucid

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: Just Lucid [1]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hydra, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Winter Soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: The Winter Soldier takes what he needs from you, a Hydra scientist.





	

One of the things people tend to forget about the majority of Hydra’s scientists was that only a handful of them were there by choice. The majority were coerced into their positions with threats to their family, threats to their scientific reputation, threats to their own lives. You were one of those people.

You found yourself working for them in one of their safe houses. You were there 24/7. It was your home. When there was an active mission happening in your particular city, your safe house was the first point of contact. When an operative had made their assigned extraction, they would return, give a mission report to your superior. The superior would leave, then you would wipe the operative and place them in stasis until they were ready for transportation back to one of Hydra’s main facilities. That was how it was supposed to happen. You would spend your nights alone with what felt like a sleeping lion.

One evening, you had been entrusted with the infamous Winter Soldier. It wasn’t often that he showed up at your base, but when he did, he always had such a profound impact on you. You could always see that there was some terrified recognition in his eyes like he knew exactly what he had just done; he was lucid. It made you wonder what else of his past life he could remember for that brief time; it killed you to repeatedly detach him from his old self. But you always treated him with as much mercy as your position would allow. You tried your best to treat the Fist of Hydra like a human being.

You fed him, tended to his wounds, called him by his real name and talked to him before you wiped him. A part of you was just glad of the company. He was the most coherent of Hydra’s operatives, after all. The rest were practically tame zombies.

When The Winter Soldier stumbled into your base, he was soaked to the skin, shivering uncontrollably, with a deep scarlet gash along his forehead. Any ordinary man would have worn a look of unbelievable pain and discomfort. The Winter Soldier’s face was blank; an empty shell, a ghost.   
He was greeted, as standard, by a general to whom he gave his mission report. When it was deemed that he was no longer hostile, the general left. You were alone with The Winter Soldier.

He stood in the corner of the room, waiting for an order from you. You always forgot that when he returned from missions, he still hadn’t completely regained his sense of autonomy yet. You gestured towards the table in the centre of the room, “sit down, I’ll get you something to drink. Would you like that?”

Wordlessly, he complied while you filled a glass of water and grabbed the slices of pizza you had saved him from your own dinner, putting them on a plate. Your turned around and placed them on the table in front of him. “Eat, you’ll feel better.”

Again, he complied.

His expression slowly lightened as you began to ask him questions. He slowly began to respond to your questions. First it was through nodding, and then one word answers. Pretty soon you were getting coherent sentences from him. He spoke softly. And then he asked you a question, very simply: “Why do you do it?”

“What do you mean?” you replied.

“Why are you kind?” he asked with glassy eyes.

You sighed, not quite knowing what to say to that. He studied you as your mind formed a response. Eventually, you arrived at it: “I guess it’s because I still think there’s hope for you,” you began, sitting back in your chair, “you’re a person who’s been made to do terrible things, but you’re still a person. You had a life before all of this, you can have one after this.”

“Don’t let them hear you say that,” Barnes warned.

“I know you’re about as loyal to them as I am,” you told him, getting up to clear the table. It was almost time for you to prepare the immersion room to wipe him.

As you walked past him to head into the next room, he grabbed your hand, startling you. You had grown so comfortable around The Winter Soldier, but even still, sudden movements terrified you. He got to his feet and stood in your path, causing the fear to seep right into your bones. He was a good foot taller than you, more powerful and infinitely more deadly. You were convinced he could kill you in seconds with just one hand. Those thoughts raced through your head as he quietly analysed you while your eyes pleaded with him not to hurt you.

Your voice was small against his deafening silence: “Barnes…”

You trailed off when he grabbed your waist pushing you into the wall behind you, next to the entrance to the immersion room. You were convinced he was going to kill you there and then until he lifted you up by your hips. His kiss stopped the images of your death right in their tracks. Your arms clung to his bloodstained uniform, fingers tangled in his damp, matted hair. Your skirt had hitched up from having your thighs wrapped around him tightly, and you ached from the contact. It had been years since you had so much as kissed another human being. You could only imagine what this was doing to Barnes.

Your breathing quickened as he moved down to your neck, sinking his teeth into your skin. He had you pinned to the wall, but you still managed to roll your hips against him in response, burying your face into his neck and taking in the scent of blood and sweat on him. You could feel his stiff cock through his uniform as you both moved your hips in sync, making him sigh into the crook of your neck.

It didn’t take much for your underwear to become damp. For your mind to cloud with lust. Letting go of one fistful of his hair, you hastily set it back to work, reaching down to your slick slit. Once again, his tongue was entangled with yours, his knuckles white from gripping your ass, sighing and moaning without a word.

He leg go of you with one hand, continuing to kiss you. You couldn’t see it, but you heard him quickly tug down his zipper. And then you felt him move your panties to the side. In one fell swoop, his cock was buried inside you completely. It was only then did you break away from him to cry out as he repeatedly filled your aching cunt. It was then you realised that The Winter Soldier was taking what he needed from you.

You clung to him for dear life as his thrusts gained pace. He was completely silent and devoid of all emotion, and yet animalistic at the same time. You heard his breathing quicken, with nothing to suggest that he was enjoying this. He was merely fulfilling a necessary function. And yet you, you revelled in just being needed for something, even in this messed up and sordid way. You could feel the tears forming in the corners of your eyes as you were moved up and down on his thick shaft.

And then his movements became erratic. His breaths did too. You felt your heart sank knowing that this would be over soon. The vice-like grip on your ass loosened and your feet touched the floor on legs that felt like rubber.

You and The Winter Soldier stared at each other, both out of breath and shaken by what had just happened between you. His steel blue eyes were wide, and yours were brimming with confused tears.

He began to gather himself and walked swiftly and calmly into the immersion room, escaping from what had just ensued. You followed him after a few minutes, to find him already in the chair, dutifully waiting to be wiped.

Assembling the sedatives with your back to him, he spoke to you in his current state for the final time. “I’m sorry,” he simply said.

You gently inserted the IV line into his arm in silence. Preparing to put his brain back in the blender. Just as you were about to initiate the process, you paused, looking him in the eye, “I’m sorry, too.”

And then you did your job.


End file.
